


A Whole New World

by DarkestKnight91



Category: Multi-Fandom, The Beatles (Band), Yesterday (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Blackouts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestKnight91/pseuds/DarkestKnight91
Summary: The whole changed after a global blackout made all the lights go out. Jack Malik found out the Beatles no longer existed. After rising to fame he went back to a quiet life. But how much has changed from The Blackout? Jack and everyone else all remember something from the old world. This will look just at that. It could be something small like a tv show being gone. It could be something big like a war battle. Everyone now needs to adjust to the new world around them.
Relationships: Ellie Appleton/Jack Malik
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I saw the film Yesterday and thought it was a very interesting idea. A global blackout makes several things from the world get erased from existence. While the love story was cute I really liked the new universe idea. I thought I would make a little fanfic based on that. It will focus on Jack, Ellie, their friends, and original characters and the new world they live in. They were all aware there’s something that everyone used to know is now forgotten. This will also take off from the alternate ending where Ellie is the one to remember Harry Potter, not Jack. I think that was more interesting and it shows the whole world was affected, not just Jack and whose two other people. These are mostly one shots and not a full on story. Enjoy.

The last few months had been crazy for Jack Malik. Once a struggling musician he had since risen to fame before going back to a quiet life. It all started when a 12-second global black out made all the lights in the world go off. He then got hit by a bus making him lose his front teeth. After he got out of the hospital he sang “Yesterday” to his friends. To his amazement they never heard of it before or the Beatles. In fact, no one did. Everything about them was gone. Their albums, their legacy, their history. He couldn’t find anything about them on the internet. He then took their songs and rose to fame. It hurt his relationship with Ellie though. After meeting the still alive John Lennon he told the truth to the world. Now he was a regular guy again. He also found out Coca-Cola and Cigarettes were gone. Ellie asked him about this guy called Harry Potter who he never heard of before. Jack was now back to his normal life, or as normal was it was going to get in this new world. He was at his computer watching covers of the Beatles songs; though many of these people were still giving him the credit. Still, some of the lyrics were different and some of the songs were gone because he didn’t remember them. Those other two people had trouble remembering the lyrics too. “Hey Dude” made him cringe. He was drinking a Pepsi and looked at the can.  
“God, I miss Coca-Cola.” He said to himself.

He then got a thought. If there was no Coca-Cola then who was Pepsi’s biggest rival? He had to know. He typed in “Pepsi cola wars” into the spacebar and hit search.  
“Well what do you know.” Jack said. There were a ton of pictures and site links for “Pepsi vs Dr. Pepper”. They had been rivals since the dawn of the 20th century. Even today there were Pepsi fans and there were Dr. Pepper fans. In the 1980s Dr. Pepper replaced their old formula for a new one called “New Pepper.” Let’s just say it was a huge failure and they brought the old one back. Many think it was actually intestinal and they planned to change it back from the start when the backlash came. Thus sales for the old flavor would skyrocket. That was similar to New Coke. Ellie then walked in the door.

“Hey, dear.” She said.

“Hi, sweetie.” They kissed. “How was lunch with your mom?”

“Good. We had some tea and talked. He’s still shocked you gave up on the whole famous thing.” Jack smiled. “She’s also really interested in Harry Potter.”

“From what you told me you should write it. It sounds like a good story.”

“No. No, I can’t. I’m okay the way I am, Jack. With you.” They kissed again. Jack was happy he didn’t have the fame anymore. All he needed was right here. He then noticed Ellie was carrying a small bag.  
“What’s that?” He asked.

“Oh, my mom just bought me Disney’s Pocohantas. It was always my favorite as a kid. Especially because Disney wasn’t too good at the time. My favorite is John Candy as Redfeather. Maybe we can watch it later.”  
“Sure.” 

“I’m gonna go take a nap now. Love you.” With that she walked off. Jack smiled again. He was happy to know she was happy. Afterall she...what a minute, John Candy in Pocahontas? Candy died in 1994 before the film was released. He typed in Candy’s name and got these results.

“John Candy

Born: Oct 31, 1950. NewMarket, Canada

Died: Apr 24, 2006. Chicago, Ill”

He was still an actor and played in mostly the same movies before his original death. He also had parts in Finding Nemo, Saw, and Transformers. He was Redfeather in Pocahontas, a character nowhere in the original movie. Ellie also said Disney was bad at the time. Jack looked up “Disney Renaissance”

“The Disney Renaissance was a period from 2003-2013 when the Walt Disney Animation Studios went back to producing critically acclaimed and successful films.” So the Renaissance never happened in the 90s. That means… Jack looked up “Disney Dark age”

“The Disney Dark Age lasted from 1982-2003 when the company released films that were not as successful or acclaimed.” Jack then looked up Walt Disney.

“Walter Elias Disney

Born:Dec 5, 1901, Hermosa, Chicago, Ill

Died: Aug 5, 1981, Los Angeles, CA”

Without cigarettes Disney lasted another 14 years. He wondered how this changed the whole Disney company. Of course that would be a lot to look up. He thought again. He thought about Mark David Chapman and when she shot Lennon. He knew that John Hinckley Jr, Reagan's almost assassinator was influenced. 

“Let’s see about that.”

He typed in “Ronald Reagan assassination attempt 1981” And got some results.

“What Would happen if Ronald Regan had been assassinated?”

“Was Ronald Reagan ever almost killed while in office?”

He clicked the second one and got what he thought. The article said he was not. Though he did get threats and someone threw a banana at him in 1986. Both Chapman and Hinckley never tried to kill. They could be CEO’s now. This almost made him t  
hink of Charles Manson. Manson was influenced by Helter Shelter. Did he dare? He hesitated and typed in “Charles Manson.” Jack was surprised by the result. The murders still happened. Seven people were killed by the Mansion Family. Only instead of being inspired by Helter Shelter he was inspired by The Rolling Stones “(I Ain’t Got No) Satisfaction”.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Jack spat out. 

“What was that?” Ellie called from their room. Oh crap.

“Nothing. Just a weird fact I learned.” Jack told her.

Jack was done for now. He decided to look up one more thing.

“Twilight” He said typing in. He clicked search. He got a bunch of results for Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. 

“Damn! I thought it would be gone too.” Jack said disappointed. At least it still had it’s hatedom. With that Jack shut his computer off and took a nap with Ellie. He had a lot to learn about this new world. He also wondered why Ellie didn’t write this Harry Potter thing. A story about a boy who didn’t know he was a wizard only to go to a wizarding school sounded interesting. The villain had a scary name to; Voldemort. Jack shook a little. This was going to take some time to get used too.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock beeped meaning Ellie had to get up to work. She was a teacher at an elementary school. She loved her job and kids. Her favorite part of the day was reading time. Students would read a book of their choice and write down what’s going on and how they like it. They would turn in those papers for a grade. They also liked music. They loved singing Jack's new songs. Or, they weren’t Jack's song but that other band. What were they called? The Cockroaches? The Grasshoppers? Why would anyone name their band after a cockroach? Unless they were a heavy metal band. Many metal covers looked like nuclear fallouts and some say cockroaches can survive that. And Grasshoppers, was it that? What would that mean? Hip-hop? Maybe it was a different bug. Ellie shook her head and got ready. Jack was already eating breakfast. 

“Morning.” Jack said

“Mourning.” Ellie replied to him. She made herself a bowl of Rice Krispies and sat next to him. “Jack, what was the name of that band again? The ones who’s songs you took?” 

“The Beatles.” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“The beetles?” Ellie repulsed curiously. 

“Yes. Though it’s spelled with the word beat as in music. B-E-A-T-L-E-S.” He took a bite of his Froot Loops. 

“I see. You also asked me why I didn’t remember them. Why is that?” Ellie was looking at Jack. He was wondering if she knew something had happened on the day of the Blackout. As far as he knew only a few other people knew about it. 

“I was sure a lot of people knew their music. I guess I was wrong.” Ellie was thinking about how Jack was shocked to know she didn’t know of this band after he got out of the hospital. It was like how she felt when he never heard of Harry Potter. Everyone she knew hadn't heard of it. It’s books, movies, everything was gone. All she found on the internet was a British WWI soldier, some other real people, and a character in a movie 1986 named Troll.* 

“Why is that?” Jack asked. He had finished his Froot Loops.

“No reason. I was just thinking maybe they were something I forgot.” Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding. 

“That’s not all that was. See you later, Honey.” He kissed her and went to work. Ellie ate the rest of her breakfast and also went to work. At school she taught the kids normal things like math, science, and history. She had noticed lately that the students had been getting the wrong answers lately; or at least the textbook said so. They all looked so sure when they thought they were right.

“Mrs. Malik.” A boy said.

“Yes, Arnold.”

“I was wondering. All of us are really interested in that story you told us. The story about the boy who finds out he’s a wizard. Can you tell us the whole story?” The whole class agreed. Ellie was silent for a moment. The whole Harry Potter story. She wasn’t sure if she remembered all of it. The movies maybe, but the books?

“Maybe. I haven’t figured it all out yet. But…. I suppose I can do the first couple chapters next week.” The kids clapped. Ellie now had to do the impossible. She had to write Harry Potter.  
At home Ellie was at her computer. She started at the doc page.

“Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone” 

She put her fingers on the keyboard and then stopped. She thought.

“Now how did it start?” She thought for a moment and started typing. The first chapter was “The Boy Who Lived”.

“Mr and Mrs Durlsey, number 4 Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you really much.”

She stopped again. Did time for even longer. Was that it?

“This is going to be harder than I thought.”

What was next? Uncle Vernon worked at...Grunnings...maybe. He saw some weird people. Dumbledore appeared and did that light thing and Mcgonigail was a cat. Then Hagrid was on a flying motherbike and they dropped Harry off where he would spend 11 horrible years. 

Ellie wrote what she could remember down. The next chapter was “The Vanishing Glass”. Harry has a crappy life with the Durlseys. They have to take him to the zoo and Dudley falls through the glass. She remembered the babysitter's name Miss. Figg, at least she thinks it was. What was Dudley's friend's name...Piers. So far she was getting the bits and pieces. After writing a few more chapters she thought it was ready for her class. She tore a red and gold tie, had a wand, and had a witches hat as well. At school she watched the students come in and sat down. Many of them were looking at her curiously.   
“Everyone, you all wanted me to tell you more about that wizard story. Well, I’m going to. When I call your name up you will put on this hat and you will be sorted into your houses.” She called up the kids names and started to sort them. She controlled the hat like a puppet by trying to make it look like he was talking...she was really bad at it. After the students were sorted she started the story. She told them about the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore, the letters from no one, and the train. She couldn't quite remember the pranks ghost names, how Draoo and Harry met, and some of the Weasleys' names. She also told the kids that Snape looked like Alan Rickman.

“What do Harry, Ron, and Hermione look like.” Riley, one of her students asked.

“Daniel Ratcliffe, Rubert Grant, and Emma Watson.” All the students looked confused.

“Who?” They all asked.

“I think that Daniel guy was in the Jackass movies.” Jimmy said.

“Jimmy, Language!” Ellie warned him. 

“I just hope Harry and Hermione end up together.” Tina said.

“Ummm...maybe.” Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny were the only ships she remembered. Though maybe there wouldn't be anything wrong in some change. She did like Ron and Lavender. After getting home she decided to write J.K. Rowling a letter. She found her address and wrote to her.

“Dear JK Rowling.

I know you don’t remember, but you brung a lot of magic into the world. You changed how kids read and really opened their minds. Your imagination is incredible and I wanted to share it to those that don’t remember. These works shall not be forgotten. A world without the boy who lived is a world without magic. Kids need magic. Harry Potter will always be there to save the day. Don’t worry. He will be.”   
In an apartment in Liverpool J.K. Rowling read the letter.

“Who the hell is Harry Potter!? There’s no such thing as magic!” J.K. Rowling said to herself. 

*Yes, there is a movie from 1986 that has a character named Harry Potter who has to learn magic. The more you know.


	3. Chapter 3

One thing Rocky likes to do was movie nights. He, Jack, Ellie, and the rest of the gang would watch a movie together and talk about it. Recently they watched Terminator 2, Forrest Gump, and Spiderman. One movie he had wanted to watch again was Titanic. He thought the story of the Titanic was quite amazing. An unsinkable ship that hit an iceberg on its maiden voyage killing over 1500 people on April 15, 1912. The ship was discovered in 1985 and made into a blockbuster hit in 1997. He would like to visit the wreck but that that would prove to be too expensive. He got his DVD off the shelf to get ready for the movie night. He didn’t know why but something seemed off about the DVD. He hasn't watched the movie in a while though so he rubbed it off. The night came and he got ready to play the movie.

“You guys like Titanic right?”

“I love Titanic!” Ellie said.

“Every girl likes Titanic.” Gavin replied. 

“Men just can’t appreciate it.” Carol told everyone. Ellie nodded. 

“It doesn’t have enough action.” Nick sat down on the couch. Rocky was surprised.

“You don’t think it has enough.” Rocky asked.

“No. Some crazy fiance shooting at people isn’t enough.”

“Maybe if the ship got caught in a hurricane.” Jack said.

“Or if it was attacked by enemy ships.” Gavin gave his idea. Rocky was confused now.

“Ooooorrrr if it hit an iceberg.” Rocky spreaded his arms.

“Ooh, That’s a good one.” Jack told him.

“If only it did happen. It would make the movie more exciting.” Nick said. The friends argued over the movie while a confused Rocky pressed play. As soon as the movie started something was off. Rocky was sure it started with the sunken ship. Instead it was at a port with the ship intact. Some parts played fine. Jack met Rose, they fell in love, Rose’s family was against it, and Cal was jealous. But it was taking forever to get to the iceberg. It seemed like the movie was more of a romantic comedy than an epic romantic disaster. It seemed clear that the movie was different when they were reaching New York.

“Okay!” Rocky got from his seat annoyed. “What the hell is happening? Why are they in New York?” There was a silence.

“Because that’s where they were going.” Ellie replied awkwardly. 

“No! That’s not what’s suppose to happen!” He told her.

“It’s not?”

“No! The ship was supposed to sink!”

“Sink?” Everyone shouted.

“What are you talking about. The ship doesn’t sink.” Gavin said.

“Yes. It does. It hits an iceberg and sinks.” Everyone laughed at this.

“What are you talking about, man?” Jack laughed. “The ship never hit an iceberg.”

“Yeah.” Nick joined in. “Even if it did it’s unsinkable. It would stay afloat.”

“But it didn’t! It hit an iceberg and sank! There weren’t enough lifeboats and over 1500 people died. Captain Smith, John Jacob Astor, Isidor Straus and many more. 

“Rocky.” Carol said. “I think we would know if the Titanic sank. But it didn’t. It arrived in New York on April 17, 1912.”

“And Jack dies in the movie. He saves Rose by keeping her out of the cold water.”

“He runs away with Rose to start a family.” Carol said.”

‘Truth be told your version sounds better.” Ellie said. Everyone agreed. 

Rocky was speechless now. How could this be? The story of the Titanic was famous. Now it was gone and the ship never sank. The movie ended with everyone at their wedding rather than the dream scene. Could this really be happening? After everyone left Rocky got on his computer.

“All right. Let’s do this. RMS Titanic.” He typed in the words and got the results.

“The Titanic was a Btitish ocean liner that was the second of the White Star Liner trio. She had the longest span of 34 years before she was retired in 1946. She made her maiden voyage on April 10th, 1912 from Southampton, England and landed in New York City, USA on April 17th. Upon her return to England Captain Edward Smith retired. Despite being outdated it it’s later years it still remained popular. During her last years starting in 1939 the amount of voyages declined due to WWII. After the War the White Star Line decided to retire the ship. Most of the ship was scrapped but many parts were saved. Starting in the 1970s plans of remaking the ship into a museum gained traction. The plan came together starting in 1981. The ship was rebuilt from where it originally docked in Southampton. The museum opened in 1989 and became a popular tourist attraction. Due to not having real engines or mechanical parts the ship cannot sail.”

Rocky couldn’t believe what he was reading. He entered a reality where the Titanic never sank. He looked up Captain Edward smith next. He found out Smith died on August 21, 1925 in London. He looked up both the Britiannic and the Lusitania and found out they both still sank. He also looked up James Cameron's Titanic.

Titanic  
Releashed: Dec 1997  
Starring Leonardo Decaplio - Jack Dawson  
Kate Wisnlet - Rose Dewitt  
Billy Zane - Cal Hockley   
Box office - $613,901,373

It seems like the cast was the same but it didn’t make a billion like it used too. Still, over $600 million for a romantic comedy is pretty damn good. He saw that tickets for a tour of the ship were available. He had to see this. He called the group and asked if they wanted to come on the tour with him. Luckily they said yes. They went to Southampton to check it out. 

“Wow!” Ellie examined the ship. “It’s so big. This must have been amazing in 1912.”

“God himself couldn’t sink this ship.” Jack replied. “Or at least when it was functional. Now maybe he could.”

Rocky got a look at the ship. It looked almost new. It did show some of its age but it was night and day compared to the rusttized version he knew. They all went inside. Their months gasped as they got a look at the Grand Staircase.

“It’s magnificent,” Galvin smiled.

“Yeah. And not flooded in seawater.” Rocky replied flatly getting some weird looks from the rest. They also checked out the First Class Dining Room, Engine Room, and the stern. 

“Hey Jack, Ellie. Go on the top of the stern.” Rocky told them.

“Why?” They both replied.

“You’ll see. Ellie you go in front and hold your arms out like a bird and Jack you hold her. They both looked confused and did as they were told. Rocky got out his camera to film it. Just as he did a gust of wind blew.

“Hey look.” Ellie said. “I’m flying” She smiled as the wind blew in her and Jack’s hair. 

“Don’t let go though.” Jack laughed.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll never let go.” She told him. Rocky laughed as he sort of remade the famous scene. Rocky also read a piece that said the ship did almost hit an iceberg but nearly missed. Yet this was a little known fact. Later they ate in the dining room. They had a band playing some music. Rocky walked up to them for a request.

“You guys take request?”

“Sure, mate. What do you want?” Rocky tapped on his phone and showed them “Nearer by God to Thee.” They looked surprised but nodded.

“Not problem. Though we’ve never played that before. Kind of sad for the Titanic.” Rocky went back to his seat as they started to play it.

“It’s a beautiful song.” Carol said. “But why did you choose it?”

“I just thought it would fit for the theme of the Titanic.”

After they stopped everyone clapped. “That was wonderful. You played it better than I could have.”

“You play?” The leader asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

“How about you give us a song then”.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t.”

“I think everyone would like to hear you.” He called out to the crowd. “Who wants to hear this awesome guy play?” Everyone clapped, especially Jack and the gang. 

“Well. I do know one good song. It’s a song from a movie. Or, a song from a movie I’ve seen but I don’t think a lot of others have.” He took a violin and sat. He sighed for a moment before playing “Hymn To The Sea.” Everyone watched silently as he played the song that once helped the Titanic movie win an Oscar for best Music. After he finished there was silence before a lot of clapping.

“Thank you everyone. I’m glad you like it. It’s called Hymn to The Sea. It’s a soft melody that makes you feel a little sad, but it also sounds beautiful. It’s sad because it’s a reminder of the 1500 people who died on April 15, 1912 when this ship hit an iceberg. While many women and children were saved many men and crew suffered as well as 3rd class. It was a tragic event that should have never happened. It’s important we remember so it never happens again. The Titanic was the ship of dreams. No, Is the ship of dreams.” He got up and walked back to his friends.

“Well. That was interesting.” Jack said. 

“I know. I just think everyone should know the truth.” Jack and Ellie were surprised. Were there others who knew the world changed? Jack remembered the Beatles and Ellie remembered Harry Potter. Was it possible the unsinkable ship had once sunk? If they also remembered something different then how many people also did? Jack needed to know more.


End file.
